


Easier Than Expected

by Atanih88



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo hasn't gotten over what happened and needs a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink prompt - Sanzo/Goku: confession - the hero always gets the cranky monk. Yeah. I really can't seem to post on time. I'm so sorry, I meant there to be smut but ended up re-writing and so... it ended up like this ^_^; I hope you guys still enjoy anyway.

It was a scene that Sanzo had seen before and not that long ago either. But now somehow as he watched Goku practicing with Gat there was a tension in him that he couldn't get rid of.

He leaned against the wall near the window frame but kept himself from view. The last thing he needed was the moneky noticing him watching and calling on him to come down.

Sanzo frowned and his eyes narrowed as he watched Goku jumping, landing his hand on Gat's shoulder to fall behind him. Goku dropped down low and his leg sweept out to topple Gat but for his size, Gat was fast himself and he didn't waste time on defense. His attacks were just as relentless as Goku's.

They'd gone down after dinner. Cards hadn't proved the best entertainment as Hakkai had kept on beating them with ease, leaving Gojyo frustrated at losing constantly at what he did for a living and making Goku whine about it not being fair how Hakkai always knew what cards to play (and being hungry). Gat had just remained a silent presence, his back to the bed as he watched their interaction. Behind him Hazel had still slept on.

Six guys in one room.

Apparantly it was the reason for Sanzo being cranky.

Sanzo lowered his head feeling a vein pulse on his forehead as he remembered. He didn't pay attention to the lit cigarette in his hand as he pressed his thumb to his forehead as if that would help his irritation diminish.

Goku failed at whispering and so did that shit for brains Gojyo. They're shitty whispering had earned the wall two bullets and Goku a smack of his paper fan. Gojyo had been out the door by that time.

Sanzo snorted and took a drag from his cigarette. His gaze made its way back to the two people below.

As Goku dodged a blow, Sanzo caught a glimpse of a firm stomach as the t-shirt lifted off of Goku's body as he rose with speed, a well aimed kick heading for Gat's stomach. The firm toned midriff and the glimpse of smooth dark skin distracted Sanzo for a moment, making the cigarette stop just before his lips closed around it.

Gat blocked the kick and Goku was already twisting, falling back with both hands flat on the ground and sweeping his other leg up to catch Gat unawares. That move almost succeeded in hitting its target. But it also had Goku's t-shirt falling back from his body completely. Hard stomach and smooth skin exposed to any eyes that might be watching. So much power packed into the small body. Although if Sanzo were being honest (and he wasn't), then that wasn't really what he was appreciating at that precise moment.

Goku straightened again, body moving into another attack effortlessly. Sanzo continued to watch their antics. It was a wonder that Goku had even been hurt—

 _Red flew, spattering the ground. The sickening sound of bones cracking as he hit the floor. The blood on his robes. And still he couldn't move. Could do nothing but watch as the dark substance spilled from the broken body and began to make its own paths on the dirt._

"He'll notice you're there eventually."

Sanzo blinked. The image of Goku's torn body dissipating from his mind's eye as the sounds of his training below with Gat filtered back in. He looked away from them to find Hakkai standing in front of him.

Hakkai walked to the other side of the window, peering down at the two below. He crossed his arms and turned to look at Sanzo, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "They don't seem like they'll be turning in any time soon."

Sanzo shrugged and turned to face the other wall completely. "Their problem. If they bitch about it tomorrow then they get left behind."

Hakkai inclined his head, looking to the side as if he were considering something. "How odd, the image of Gat-san—as you say 'bitching' is one I'm finding hard to place."

Sanzo threw him a dark look and just leaned back against the wall, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Aren't _you_ meant to be sleeping?"

Hakkai's eyes closed as his smile widened into one of his extremely polite ones. The ones he favoured during his verbal spars with Hazel. They'd recently become another source of irritation for Sanzo. "That's interesting coming from you Sanzo. You haven't been sleeping at all since we returned to collect you."

Sanzo snorted. Trust Hakkai to notice everything. "And?"

Hakkai's smile faded back to the small one, his eyes unusually warm as turned to look at Goku once more. "He's always been a lot sharper than he was given credit for. But then you should know that better than anyone."

Sanzo glanced over at Hakkai, a frown already tracing lines onto his forehead.

"I suggest you sit down with him and talk this out Sanzo. As it is, it's affecting the whole group."

"Tch," Sanzo put the cigarette to his lips again, "don't know what the hell you're talking about."

The smile dissappeared completely now and Hakkai was staring at him with serious eyes. "Perhaps Mr Hazel and Gat may not have noticed. On the surface it does seem that everything has returned to normal. But I have noticed. Gojyo has noticed. I can assure you, Goku has most certainly noticed it too. You're keeping your distance Sanzo. And that isn't something he's used to." Hakkai sighed. "Why do you think the extra training at night with Gat-san has been happening more often? It wears on all of us when we're constantly together. Please talk to him and do something about this."

Sanzo reached behind him and put out the cigarette on the window sill, watching as the red glow of it was rubbed into black ash against the concrete. "I don't remember asking you for advice."

"Because you don't ask doesn't mean you don't need it." Hakkai straightened and suddenly the smile was back on his face. _That_ smile again. "Besides, Sanzo you can be surprisingly dense sometimes in a way that rivals even Gojyo's own... less than impressive intellectual moments."

Sanzo's head whipped round as a growl left him. "Don't compare me to that idiot."

Hakkai waved his words aside. "Yes, yes. I understand that truth is often hard to accept. Now," he cast one last look at the two aside, "I'm going to turn in for the night. Perhaps you should do the same if you'd like to avoid hearing more opinions on crankiness affecting the group spirit. Goodnight Sanzo."

Sanzo grumbled under his breath, pulling out his packet of cigarettes as Hakkai walked back the same way, back swallowed by the dark shadows of the corridor, the glow of the candles on the wall not enough to follow him all the way down.

Irritated, Sanzo looked at the pakcet of malboro's in his hand, frown intensifying.

"Bastard."

"Whoa whoa! How'd you do that!!! Teach me! Do it again!"

The sound of Goku's excited voice had Sanzo glancing down at them again. He was staring up at Gat, excitement clear on his face. His eyes were wide and there was a huge smile on his face.

Sanzo turned from the view after a few seconds. He shoved the packet away.

His mouth tense, he began making his way back to his own room.

If the Gods knew what was good for them they'd stop fucking around with his sleep and let him get some of it.

Yeah. Like that would happen.

As he walked away, Sanzo didn't see when gold eyes glanced up for a quick second or the down turn of the mouth which followed.

~

"Hey hey Sanzo!"

Sanzo looked up from his newspaper at the door, already scowling from the noise the door had made as it'd slammed open.

Goku rushed in, a huge white plastic bowl in his arms as he came inside, an excited smile on his face as he walked up to the table in their room.

"Pipe down." He went back to his news paper and shook it.

"No look look! The girl from the kitchen was really nice, I helped her carry in these boxes of watermelons and look!"

Goku dropped down the bowl on the table, making Sanzo's cigarettes and tea cup jump.

Irritated Sanzo pulled off his glasses as he lowered the newspaper and glanced at what it was that Goku wanted him to see. He found himself staring at huge chunks of watermelon resting in ice.

"Don't they look really good?" Goku's eyes had already gone back to the fruit and Sanzo thought to himself that it was a wonder Goku hadn't started drooling on them yet. "She said cause its hot out and everything that watermelon tastes best when it's all cool and stuff."

"Hn." They did look good but there was no way Sanzo was going to say it and make the stupid monkey even more excited.

"So? I'm surprised you actually made it to the room without stuffing your face with them." Sanzo arched a brow at Goku as gold eyes tore themselves away from the watermelon and focused on him again. "Did you hit your head?"

Goku's eyes dropped away and he lifted his hand to scratch at his head, shifting his feet as he felt his cheeks heat. "Erm... Hakkai said that it'd be good to talk or somethin' so I got these and I thought maybe it'd be okay if you wanted to, I mean, eat them with me and we could say stuff while we ate 'cause that way it'd be nicer... 'cause watermelons are tasty..." Goku's voice had gotten lower and lower with every word until he'd drifted off and his eyes were resting on the floor.

"Tch, idiots."

Goku didn't move, standing there despite the irritation that filled Sanzo's words.

Sanzo stared at him for a bit. His eyes ran over Goku's compact frame, unable to keep his gaze from passing over the thighs that were clearly deliniated by the jeans he wore. He was just wearing a vest too, slim but toned arms on display.

Sighing Sanzo leaned forward, reaching over the newspaper and inside the huge bowl.

His fingers slipped over the icy surface of a chunk of watermelon, the temperature chilling the pads of his fingers instantly.

Goku looked up, eyes hopeful as Sanzo took a piece and settled back, flipping the newspaper back upright so he could read it.

Sanzo took a bite, hissing as the cold fruit made his teeth ring for a bit before it hit his tongue cool and with a fresh sweetness that only a watermelon had.

He heard the scrape of a chair and when he looked over he saw that Goku was settling himself in it, crossing his legs indian style and reaching for the fruit himself with a stupid smile.

Sanzo felt his lips quirk up in response to the happy pleasure on Goku's face at something so simple. He ducked his head a little lower behind his newspaper and took another bite from the watermelon.

"Mmm s'good."

Sanzo snorted but didn't deny it. "Stop taking food from strangers. You'll be poisoned some day and I'm not waiting for your ass to heal up."

Goku laughed. "Nah—I got a hard stomach—I can take it."

At that Sanzo stilled.

Then he had to fight down that curl to his mouth again. Yeah. Goku was pretty hard to kill.

"But hey Sanzo, Sanzo!"

"What?"

"It's good right?"

Sanzo lost the fight. "Yeah. It's good."


End file.
